The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In the firmware of a management controller such as a BMC, general-purpose input/output (GPIO) pins can be programmed as input/output based on a platform. Each pin can also provide multiple functions based on a system on chip (SOC), and the pins may be configured via system control unit (SCU) registers. When a pin is programmed for a particular functionality, the other functionalities of the pin have to be disabled. Otherwise, it will cause malfunction of particular functionality of the system or the system itself. Currently, there is no generic mechanism to program the GPIO pins for multiple functionalities.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.